Project will develop a cohort of HIV-infected individuals with history of alcohol use problems, presenting for primary care at a diagnostic evaluation unit. We will conduct interviews at 6 month intervals for 2 yrs. and will evaluate adherence with primary care, clinical outcomes, and utilization of addiction and medical treatment among individuals with varying levels of alcohol use and abuse.